omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie Comics)
|-|Base= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Chaos Shadow= Character Synopsis Shadow the Hedgehog is the result of Project Shadow, a project started by Gerald Robotnik with the intention of curing his granddaughter's disease and creating the Ultimate Lifeform. After the project was shut down by the government, Shadow was put into stasis for 50 years until being reawakened by Doctor Eggman so he could help him conquer the world. Shadow sought to destroy the world for revenge on Maria's death during a raid on the Space Colony ARK but was convinced by Sonic and Rouge that would not be what Maria wanted. Shadow then helped Sonic save the Earth from the Finalhazard's collision and they became allies. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-A | At least 2-A Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 50 (18 physically) Classification: Genetically enhanced Mobian Hedgehog Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can use the Spin Dash, Homing Attack and many of Sonic's abilities, Can use the Chaos Force which grants him Chaos Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Space Manipulation and Time Stop (Via Chaos Control), Aura, Barrier Creation, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Immobilization Inducement, Dimensional Travel and BFR | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, True Flight, Reality Warping, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, History Manipulation, Transmutation, Aura, Invulnerability, Dimensonal BFR and Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details) | Same as before but on a far higher scale than previously Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Fought Base Archie Sonic) | Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to Super Sonic. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Sonic and Silver) | Multiverse Level+ (Far stronger than before and briefly overpowered Enerjak. As an artificial being created from both essence of the Chaos Emeralds and the Black Arms species, he becomes one with the Chaos Force when Shadow enters full power and takes off his inhibitors.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sonic) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Enerjak) 'Lifting Ability: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level+ | At least Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless | Godlike, but drains quickly. Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities via power-scaling | Multiversal+ | Standard melee range normally. At least Thousands kilometers with Chaos Energy blast (Destroyed New Mobotropolis with Chaos Blast) Intelligence: Skilled combatant and with his powers. Weaknesses: None notable | None | This form has a time limit. Versions: Base | Super Shadow | Chaos Shadow Other Attributes List of Equipment: Inhibitor Rings | Chaos Emeralds | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow materializes a bolt of Chaos Energy in the form of a spear and throws it. Its power can be adjusted to stun or destroy the target. *'Chaos Blast:' Chaos Shadow unleashes an explosive blast of Chaos energy in all directions. *'Chaos Control:' By warping space and time, Shadow can either teleport or stop time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Time Benders Category:Speedsters Category:Archie Comics Category:Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Martial Artist Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Sealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:History Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 2